This application relates to a dirt separator positioned in the path of a radially outer cooling air supply for gas turbine engine components, and wherein the dirt separator ensures that heavier dirt-laden air is not passed downstream to gas turbine components.
Gas turbine engines incorporate a number of components, which operate in a very challenging environment. As an example, a turbine section includes stationary vanes, rotating blades and seals. These components are subject to high temperatures, thermal stresses, etc.
Cooling air passes through cooling channels in the vanes, the blades, and in various seals. The cooling air is supplied from a radially inner location within the engine, and from radially outward locations. For several reasons, the air from the radially outer locations tends to carry more dirt and impurities. In the past, this dirt could clog small cooling channels in the components.
The present invention is directed to separating this dirt from the radially outer air, such that the air delivered to the various components of a gas turbine engine is cleaner.